


Lucky Charms

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Patton, dad!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Patton, you need to eat the cereal too, you know.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lucky Charms

“Papa, I finished my breakfast! Can I go play with Lolo and Virge?”

Janus looked up from the dishes and saw Patton looking up at him with pleading eyes. Janus glanced at the table, both to confirm that Patton had, in fact, finished his cereal, and to avoid the puppy dog eyes. However, the cereal bowl was still mostly full. 

“Patt. I love you, but we’ve talked about this. You have to eat more than just the cereal in your lucky charms.”

“But I don’t like the cereals, Papa!”

“I know that, but you have to eat them.” Janus paused for a moment. “How about we try something? You like milk, right?”

“Yuh-huh! Milk’s the best!”

“Awesome. Now, are you ready? What if we put milk in your cereal?”

Patton’s eyes widened. “You can do that?!”

“Yup.” Janus held back a laugh at Patton’s surprise. “It’s really yummy too.”

“Can we do that, Papa? Can we, can we can we?”

“Absolutely, kiddo. And then you can play with Logan and Virgil, okay?” Patton nodded enthusiastically. “Now, you go sit down and I’ll grab the milk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna... leave this here.   
> I think we have all done what Patton did here at least once, right? Question of the fic: What was your favorite type of cereal as a little kid?


End file.
